Destiny Wiki:Spoiler Policy
Due to the encyclopedic nature of this site and its mission to offer as much comprehensive and accurate information on Destiny as possible, articles may contain spoilers. Even though this policy lays out clear rules for marking and warning for spoilers and prohibiting premature spoilers, articles on Destiny Wiki are not uniformly peer-reviewed or administrator-reviewed, and even articles that have been reviewed might be subject to subsequent edits containing unmarked or prohibited spoilers, just before you view them. Therefore, visitors read articles on Destiny Wiki at their own risk. Nevertheless, this policy enumerates several guidelines regarding spoilers. These guidelines will be strictly enforced to the greatest extent possible. What Is a Spoiler? On this wiki, the term "spoiler" includes any detail related to the plot, storyline, backstory, or universe of any official piece of Destiny content that is intended to be discovered as a player plays, reads, views, or hears that content and not intended to be known beforehand. Keep in mind that spoilers that have not been officially announced, released, or sanctioned might, in addition to being considered a spoiler, also be considered a leak and subject to more severe penalty for posting or uploading to Destiny Wiki. When Are Spoilers Prohibited? Spoilers should never be placed within an article until the official release date of the relevant content. Spoilers that are placed before this could ruin users' future experiences and in some circumstances could infringe on copyright. All premature spoilers will be removed and the author banned for a minimum of one week. After the release of any piece of Destiny content, spoilers may be placed within articles and should be appropriately marked as noted below. Beginning as soon as content is officially released, spoilers for that content may be placed in relevant articles, but all spoilers must be marked and/or warned for from launch up to 30 days after the official release of that content. During this period, no spoilers should be discussed without the appropriate warnings and/or markings on the article itself or any of the social features of the article, this includes the forums, the chat, the blog system, and on talk pages. Following the initial 30-day period, spoilers may be placed into articles or social features without being marked/warned as long as they do not involve plot or storyline. Authors should continue to always mark or warn for plot or storyline spoilers and continue to leave such markings and warnings in place even after the initial 30-day period has expired. In addition, in many circumstances, it may be good wiki etiquette to leave spoiler warnings in place even for non-plot or non-storyline spoilers, and veteran editors or administrators might add spoiler warnings to any content that meets these criteria, regardless of the content's age. The following summary provides a brief recap of this policy: * Before content release: All spoilers prohibited * At content release and 30 days following: Spoilers permitted but all spoilers must be marked/warned * After 30 days: Non-plot and non-storyline spoilers may generally be posted without marking/warning. All plot and storyline spoilers must continue to be marked/warned How Do I Highlight or Warn for Spoilers in an Article? Even if posting particular spoiler content is appropriate and permitted, spoilers should never be placed in the first or introductory section of an article. In some situations, it may be good wiki etiquette to use the introductory section to warn readers that the following information contains spoilers. Ask an administrator or use the article's talk page if you are unsure. Any article sections that contain spoiler information should be marked with the spoiler templates. Place directly preceding any section containing spoiler information and directly after. These templates highlight that the following text contains sensitive information which may be considered a spoiler and offer readers the option to skip that section. As noted above, spoiler templates must remain in place for article sections containing plot or storyline spoilers at all times. In some circumstances, the spoiler templates placed on non-plot or non-storyline spoilers may be removed after the 30-day period following global release has expired. Example Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, quam aliquet risus. Mauris velit integer, ut eu nihil donec cras urna ac, ac ac velit sapien, in nec aliquam vivamus scelerisque sem. Quam mattis at, elit non risus, luctus sollicitudin laborum in wisi, faucibus sociosqu ullamcorper ornare nulla arcu quam. Imperdiet massa ut, elit tincidunt integer ante fringilla, nisl luctus id eget, sed porttitor quisque potenti libero. Integer amet torquent leo rutrum, non aliquam turpis. Ultrices taciti nisl ornare nonummy consequatur et. Nunc ligula quam. Dui feugiat neque diamlorem viverra, laoreet nibh in venenatis, suspendisse at ut luctus erat in, tempus id ut eros consequat nec dui. Nec mollis diam urna, erat suscipit non, cras id, mi ac libero. Lacus inceptos dictum mi ullamcorper, morbi vitae dui eleifend amet amet aliquam, consequat ut mauris euismod. Blandit lacinia magnis habitasse risus, lacus nulla molestie porttitor nisl quis eu. Category:Policies